X-Men Origins: Draco
by lycan13
Summary: Title changed. A new student comes to the manshion at the request if his mother, who wishes to prtoect him from the 'Friends of Humanity'. What is his mutantion, and is he freindly, or is he a threat?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be an induction of an OC who will appear in my next X-men story, but will not exactly be at the center. Disclaimer I do not own X-men: Evolution, but I do own John Daulton (he's me). Takes place before the episode "Shadow Dance", but I've switched it around so the duel with Wanda already happened.

**Draco**

"I understand your concerns Mrs. Daulton." Xavier said.

John still wasn't sure if he could trust him. He'd been betrayed by family, he was to be wary of strangers. He took in the people around him and analyzed them.

Professor Xavier seemed kind enough, he brown eyes were warm enough, but they could still be deceiving.

Then there was the young African woman, Ororo Munroe. Her snow white hair added to her beauty, in his opinion, but he knew she was too old for him. She had a very warm and kind personality.

Logan, though silent, was quite intimidating. John could tell he didn't want to make him mad.

Scott Summers seemed cautions towards John, and that was fine with him.

The red-headed Jean Grey was kind enough, maybe he could trust her.

And who could miss Dr. Hank McCoy, the only one who didn't look human.

Now, about John: he was 15 years old and just recently discovered he's a mutant. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He has a more emotionless demeanor, but was very observant if he wished to be. He enjoyed to read and was known to have problems with answering to authority. Not to mention a hot quick temper, which could make him dangerous since his power was super strength, increased agility, enhanced jumping, durability, and enhanced physical abilities in general.

"Professor," Scott said.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Daulton said that John's uncle is a mutant hater and is looking for him."

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't bringing him here endanger us then?"

"Scott!" Jean said, shocked, "Why is it that every new recruit who looks remotely like he would fit in with the Brotherhood you assume is trouble?"

"Well because of Tabitha."

"Tabitha just lives there."

"Not to mention bashing on my former roommate isn't cool." Said a new voice behind John.

He tuned and inhaled sharply, he was looking at one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Perfectly straight coffee brown hair, light brown eyes, and lightly sun kissed skin clad in purple pants, a midriff lavender shirt, and topped off with a white jacket.

"Amara," Xavier said, "Would you mind showing Mr. Daulton to his new room?"

"Sure," she said and he followed her out.

"You'll have to forgive Scott." Xavier said to Rachel Daulton, "He will do whatever he thinks is right to keep his team safe."

"I understand, these 'Friends of Humanity' have been known to resort to _extreme_ methods. I didn't know who else to turn to Charles."

"I'm glad you turned to me. I will take care of your son, I promise. Would you mind telling me exactly how his powers manifested?"

"He was at school, a bully named Tyler was picking on him again. He decided he'd had enough and fought back, breaking his face with one punch. That was a month ago, we tried to keep it hidden. Turns out he was growing stronger. The next indecent it was what brought me here. Someone was picking on his sister. He can usually take insults to himself, but not when people are mean to his family. He lost his temper and threw a car. So I came here."

"I see. We'll have to find a way to channel that anger. For now, would join us for dinner Rachel?"

"Here you are," Amara said, ushering John in to a room, "You'll have a view of the back yard and a balcony."

It was clean, big enough if a second bed needed to be added.

"Your room is next to Scott's."

"Shades? The guy who thinks I'm a death note?"

"He's the leader of the team X-Factor."

"X-Factor?"

"There are currently 2 X-men teams, the 'X-Factor', and the 'New Mutants'. Scott Summers, code named Cyclops, leads X-Factor."

"What team are you on?"

"You and me are both on the New Mutants, leader is still under discussion."

"I'm John Daulton, you?"

"Amara 'Magma' Aquila. You may as well unpack, someone will be around in few minutes to give you the tour. Welcome to mutant manor."

As she left Amara thought, _He's kinda cute._

A very friendly Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde gave John the tour, during which he met Anna "Rogue" Marie, Evan "Spyke" Daniels, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Bobby "Iceman" Drake, Jubilee, Ray "Bezerker" Carter, Roberto "Sunspot" da Costa, Rhane "Wolfsbane" Sinclair, Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie, and Jamie "Multiple" Madrix, the youngest.

At dinner they all told him there powers and then asked, "What about you?"

"Come to the garage and I'll show you." They all stood outside the garage and watched as John picked up the x-van with one hand.

"Super strength." Amara said.

"Along with enhanced speed, agility, durability, and enhanced physical abilities in general."

"I like him already." Bobby said as Logan smirked.

John's first morning at the institute, chaos. He walked in to the mess hall to see everyone fighting over food.

He saw Amara eating a plate of eggs, and duck as someone threw a waffle to Logan who caught it with his claws.

"Duck!" Kitty called as Sam flew across the room.

John managed to make to the table without serious injury. "Are mornings always like this?" he asked Amara serving himself some eggs.

"Pretty much."

"Cool."

John made it through breakfast alive and was waiting for either Scott or Logan to get to the garage so he could hitch a ride. Then he noticed Kitty heading for the gate. "Is she gonna walk to school?" John asked.

"Na," Rogue said, "She's just gonna ride with her boyfriend, Avalanche."

"Avalanche?"

"Lance Alvers, one of the Brotherhood mutants."

"I heard Scott mention them. Who are they exactly?"

"Down that dirt road is the Brotherhood Boarding House. Another group of mutants with different views live there. Most of them don't even care about school or normal people for that matter. We know them as Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers, Fred 'The Blob' Dukes, Todd 'Toad' Tolansky, Peitro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff, and Wanda 'Scarlet Witch' Maximoff. There is another mutant, but she just lives there, former new mutant Tabitha 'Boom Boom' Smith."

"Let me guess, delinquents?"

"Pretty much."

"I like em' already!"

"Don't let Scott hear you say that. He despises them, Lance above all others."

At that moment a jeep being driven by a shaggy brown haired mutant pulled up to the gate. Kitty got in and it drove off. "Avalanche?"

"Avalanche."

"Hey everyone," Scott said, "Where's Kitty?"

"She hitched a ride with the earth shaker." Rogue said.

"Why does she do that?"

"Cause she likes him."

"You know shades," John said, "The world isn't black and white. There are plenty of shades of gray."

"I have a lot of reasons to disagree with that."

John fit in to the school schedule okay, but during a passing period he found himself star struck once again. Boy short black hair dyed red in the back and on the sides. Gray-blue eyes, and pale skin clad in a red skin suit, ripped on the sides of the legs, a red coat, all topped off with a gothic cross choker and matching earrings.

John didn't normally go for the Goths, but this one caught his eye. _Not as beautiful as Amara, but still very pretty. Well here goes nothing._

"Hey," he said approaching her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Easy, I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything?"

The Goth eyed him curiously, "Are you…Being friendly?"

"Yes?"

"Most people don't try to be friendly with me."

"People don't want to friends with an obviously interesting girl like you?"

"I think they're scared of my house mates." She said pointing to a silver haired boy who was obviously a runner. A very fat boy with a Mohawk. A boy who was hunched over, very thin, and in need of a shower. A blonde haired girl with a nice figure, but an air of mischief. Last but not least a boy with shaggy brown hair dressed like a punk, Lance Alvers.

"Brotherhood huh? Summers is gonna give me a lot of crap over this."

"You're with the X-men?"

"Apparently, Xavier's an old friend of the family."

Then they heard the sound of a body hitting lockers.

Duncan Matthews was terrorizing Toad again, his buddies holding back Lance. That lit a fire in John.

"That's Duncan Matthews, the school's star quarter-back and head douche."

"Really? Excuse me." He said and walked towards Duncan.

"Leave him alone asshole!" Lance said.

"I don't listen to you Lance!" Duncan said and threw a punch at Toad that was caught by John.

"Leave him alone." He said with an air of authority, he squeezed Duncan's hand causing him some pain, then let go.

"Who the Hell are you?" Duncan demanded.

"Someone you don't wanna mess with. Now get out of my sight."

Duncan and the others walked away, with Duncan saying, "You'll learn who owns this school."

"Yo, thanks uh?"

"Daulton, John Daulton, and your welcome." Then in undertone so only he and the brotherhood could hear, "Mutants should stick together."

"Huh, I like this guy." Wanda said.

"I don't." Peitro said, "If he's not with us, he's an X-man."

"So is Kitty." Fred said.

"She's different."

"Relax, I'm a friend, I'll get back to introducing myself to your sister." John then walked off chatting with Wanda.

Later at gym…

Duncan hit the ground and grabbed his face. It was sore from all the times John had threw a dodge ball at it.

Then the coach blew the whistle, "Alright get changed."

When John had finished he found himself surrounded by Duncan Matthews and his loyal group of assholes.

"Know what happens now?" Duncan asked.

"Traditionally, this is where I hand you your meat on a slab."

His adversaries chuckled.

"But I pretty much promised my mom I wouldn't fight so…later!" he jumped over them and bolted.

After thrilling chase through the school, John found himself cornered by Duncan.

"Listen, you don't want to fight me!" John warned.

"It's not gonna be fight, just a beat down!" Duncan said mockingly.

"Leave me _ALONE!_" John shouted, spewing fire from his mouth.

"WHOA! Did you just? Breath? Fire?"

John looked at him, and was about to do it again when, "Whoa! Time out!" Amara said covering John's mouth as Jean wiped Duncan's mind.

"Way to keep a low profile!" Scott scolded.

"Hey, that was new!" John said angrily, "I've never done that before, get the Hell off my case!"

"You don't have the right to talk back to me!" Scott said.

That was too far. Scott may have been three years older, but he was peer. He held no authority over John. John hates it when peers tell him what to do. "You wanna go toe-to-toe with me pretty boy?" John asked coldly.

"Bluff's don't work on-!" he was cut off by a punch to the face.

"I don't bluff. And peers _never_ tell me what to do!"

Scott got up, his nose bleeding.

"By the way, I held back. Get on my bad side again, and I'll break your face!"

"You and me in the danger room after school!" Scott said.

"Gladly."

John grabbed Scott by the back of the head and slammed him down head first, then grabbed him by the ankle and spun him, then threw him.

"ArraaAAA!" Scott shouted and shoot at John.

John flew a few feet. Then he simply got up and dusted himself off. "Is that it?"

"No, that was half power."

"Give me your best shot one-eye, _before_ I kick your ass."

"Think you can?"

"I'll kick your ass, your arch enemy's ass, eat your lunch, and steal your girl, all at the same time blindfolded."

"Come on then!"

"Man, that kid really did a number on him." Logan said looking over Scott's bandaged form lying on a bed in the infirmary.

"Are my feet still attached?" Scott asked groggily.

"Yes." Logan said, the Scott passed out.

"Sorry." John said, "Guess I over did it."

"A little," Jean said, "But Scott was out of line."

"Fire form his mouth you say?" Hank asked, Jean nodded. "Mind if I examine this further?" Hank asked John, "Not at all."

"What's the verdict?" Jean asked.

"According this, John's strength and dexterity have been growing steadily since birth and hit a growth spurt when the X-gene became active. But his natural fight or flight response without solution manifested itself as _incendiary respiro_."

"English Mr. McCoy?"

"Fire breath. You'll learn to control it, but until try to avoid situations with a potential conflict."

"Like High School?"

"Unfortunately you can't avoid that one."

"Fine, Duncan tries anything, I'll deal with him the old fashioned way." John said.

"Hank," Xavier asked entering, "May I have a word with you?"

John sighed, exhaling a breath of fire unintentionally. Curious he experimented realizing he could control the path and size of the breath he surveyed the room. _Mr. McCoy, Professor Xavier, Jean and, perfect!_ He thought eyeing the 4th person in the room. He blew a ring of fire and, using only his mind, directed it to hang over Amara's head like a halo.

"Huh?" she said taking a few moments to notice it.

"Hm, very interesting." Hank said.

Amara eyed him, a look of pure curiosity on her face. He winked at her and she blushed. _He's just messing around, right?_

Elsewhere…

"You're sure she took him there?" one man asked.

"I'm positive." The other said.

"I'm trusting you, Captain Daulton."

"Why…did you wink at me?" Amara asked.

"You don't know?" John asked.

She shook her head.

"Cause I think your pretty."

She turned crimson, "I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

What do you think? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What now?

* * *

**Chapter II**

A month has passed, Scott has grown to respect John, though he doesn't approve of his friendship with the Brotherhood. Through them he has grown close to Kitty and Wanda. He has also grown very close to Amara, though they haven't struck up a relationship yet. Despite obvious progress, his temper, while predictable, is not controlled.

"I thought I told you," John growled, "To leave my friends ALONE!"

Duncan had been picking on Jamie.

"Think your better than me?" Duncan asked John.

"Oh, were asking each other riddles now? Okay dipshit, I got one for you. You ever mess with anyone your own size or just twelve year olds?"

"I'll mess with whoever I want to!" Duncan said, before hitting the lockers face first.

"You mess with any of my friends or housemates again, and I'll break your face. And if you even so much as bruise Jamie again, I swear you'll be in wheelchair for the rest of your pathetic life."

"You don't have the gu- AAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as his arm made a sickening _CRACK!_

"_John!_" Jean scolded.

He ignored her and helped Jamie up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Jamie said, he had adopted John as something of a big brother and John had adopted Jamie as a little brother.

"Principal Kelly would like to see the two of you in his office." One of the teachers said.

Jean sighed, "Guess I better go bail John out."

* * *

"Suspension, I'm petrified." John said sarcastically in the parking lot.

"John, the Prof's not gonna be happy about this." Evan told him.

"I'm not happy about douche's messing with kids, even if he is Jean's boyfriend (What does she see in that asshole?)!"

"Hey!" Duncan shouted, stalking towards him, "You got me suspended you asshole!"

"You want me to break the other arm?"

"What? Why the Hell did you ask that?"

"No? Then get the Hell out of my face!"

Duncan gritted he teeth and stormed off.

"Hey Kit, tell Prof that I'll be late, I'm treating Jamie to McDonalds."

"'Kay." Kitty said.

"I'll go with them." Amara said.

* * *

"Keep this up and they may start thinking you like me." John joked, arm and arm with Amara trailing behind Jamie as he ate his McFlurry.

"Oh my! Wouldn't that be tragic!" she said in mock shock, and they both burst out laughing. It was starting to be a perfect day, too perfect. When they got to the institute it happened. John heard it, though they didn't, "GET DOWN!"

All three of them dropped as gunfire passed over their heads. John stood, facing 'Friends of Humanity'.

"Run!" they didn't need to be told twice, but someone grabbed Amara, putting a power dampening collar around her neck and holding her up by the neck. John knew this man all too well, his Uncle. "Put her down Cain!"

"My families' relation to these _things_ has become something of a nuisance." Cain said.

"Release the girl Cain."

"Don't confuse this animal with your own flesh and blood. Surrender and your deaths will be quick and painless."

"It has nothing to do with her, let her go!"

"It has _everything_ to do with her and all mutants!" Cain said raising her above his head.

"_PUT HER DOWN!_" John demanded spewing fire.

"As you wish." He threw her against a tree, knocking her unconscious.

John let loose a savage roar as he charged his Uncle. He heard the guns being made ready behind him. He stopped turned on his heel, and blasted the others with a wave of fire. Separating them from him and Cain. By this time the other X-Men had come outside.

"_STAY BACK!_ This is my fight." John demanded.

Cain smirked, "Here's a taste of your own medicine." He said evilly, revealing the mini flamethrowers on his wrists before bathing John in flames.

"John_, NOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Amara screamed.

"ROOAAARRRR!"

_That was John's roar! _Amara thought. She looked at the flames that were dyeing down. She watched with joy as Cain watched with horror as a figure stood up out of the flames.

She could tell it was John, but he had changed. A thick, scale-like armor covered his body. Claws replace finger and toenails. His teeth were razor sharp and his eyes burned with fire. He back handed Cain like he was nothing, Amara was entranced, and didn't notice the man sneaking up behind her.

"Hey, let me go!" Amara shouted.

John looked her way and saw a man grabbing her as he started to pull a gun from its holster. "Get your claws of my _girlfriend_!" John roared as he grabbed the man and threw him at the other's, who were aiming guns at them, no time to get Amara out of the way, John shielded her as they fired.

"No, that's not possible!" one of them said as John stood, the bullets fired at him on the ground. They had bounced off his back.

"My turn." He said, spewing another wave of fire at them. This time they were smart enough to run away.

"Amara?" he asked her, ripping off the collar.

"I'm alright." She told him.

He smiled and fainted on the spot.

* * *

John blinked as his eyes adjusted to the lights above him. He tried to sit up but his head hurt too much.

"Easy there trooper." Amara said softly.

"Amara…"

She smiled then she got nervous, "John, when we were, you know…attacked. You called me…you said I was…did you mean it?" she asked.

John reached up, put his hand on the back of her head, pushed her down and leaned up, placing his lips against hers.

For a second her eyes were wide in shock then they slowly closed. Using her as support John slowly lifted himself into an upright position and wrapped his other arm around her. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Then John fainted bringing Amara down with him. Instead of leaving Amara simply snuggled up closer to him and went to sleep.

* * *

"Alright, wake up love birds."

Amara and John freaked out when they were woken, but were relieved to see it was Rogue.

"Y'all lucky it was me. If Scott had seen ya like that—."

"You're not gonna tell him are you!?" Amara asked, worried. What worried her more was what happened next, Rogue laughed. When she finally stopped she said, "You – thought I – would tell Scott?" she said between breaths, "What?" she asked cause Amara and John where staring at her.

"Did you just laugh? You never laugh!" John said.

"Yeah…It's been awhile… Well, come on love birds! Think you can walk?" she asked John.

He replied by jumping of the bed and landing behind her, "Yeah."

"Were going on a mission, think of a code name yet?"

"Yeah, call me…Draco."

* * *

A/N: There you have it! X-Men Orgins: Draco. this is a prequel, he will be fetured in my next X-Men story.


End file.
